Military Statistics of Altan
Body Armor Altan employs a few standard forms of military body armor to coincide with their different branches. Guardsmen's Tier 1 Armor (Medium Infantry Armor) The Guardsmen armor comes as a set of green fatigues with ceramic armor plating covering the chest, back, arms and legs. This uniform is meant to be a lightweight combat uniform on the front lines, allowing decent protection without sacrificing mobility. Since the ceramic plating is somewhat bulky, physical skills are -2 while wearing the Guardsmen armor. Guardsmen Armor is Resistance 6 to all damages except for the following : Crusing Resistance: User's resistance +1 Armor by location: * Chest/Back: 50 * Arms: 20 * Legs: 30 Battler Tier 2 Armor (Heavy Infantry Armor) The Battler or "Super Trooper" as it's come to be known is mostly used in riot suppression and heavy infantry support. The Battler is a heavy suit of padded and plate armors, protecting the wearer from pretty much everything but high explosives and heavy weaponry. Due to it's bulky nature, the armor inflicts a -3 penalty to pretty much any and all physical skill checks including hand-to-hand combat. Even shooting is difficult since holding the gun and aiming properly is hard, making it a -2 to shoot. Needless to say, stealth with this armor on is a joke. Armor by location: *Body: 80 *Arms: 30 *Legs: 45 *Reinforced Helmet: 20 Ranger Tier 1 (Light Infantry Armor) Comprised of a lightweight sneaking suit with light padding throughout the body, this suit is less intended to face actual combat and more to provide basic protection to stealth and recon teams. Due to the sacrifices made to keep the armor lightweight, it's only really effective against small arms fire. On the bright side, any and all stealth checks used with the armor are at a +2, this bonus becomes a +3 at night and furthermore becomes a +4 when the camoflage pattern on the suit matches the environment. Ranger Armor is Resistance 6 to Piercing only Armor by Location *Body: 30 *Arms: 15 *Legs: 20 Pilot's Suit Tier 1 (Armor for aircraft and MAG pilots) The pilot's suit is a lightweight body suit for pilots of military aircrafts and MAGs, offering lightweight protection without comprimising mobility too heavily in the case of a bail-out. As a result, the armor offers no penalties or bonuses. Pilot Armor is Resistance 6 to all damage types Armor by Location *Body 35 *Arms 20 *legs 30 Small Arms Altan's military has a fairly universalized weapons cache, preferring to have compatible weapons so that soldiers can scavenge and share with each other when supplies are tight without worrying about weapons, magazines or attachments not fitting. To this end, there are only about two or three models of any given weapon type. All weapons listed here are from Altani Worshop, the country's own manufactury for weapons and armor, denoting the AW before the weapon code. These are not the only weapons available in Altan, simply the most commonly used in the military. 'Pistols' AW-P12 The AW-P12 is the standard issue handgun for soldiers in Altan, everyone from Guardsmen to MAG pilots have one on them at all times, a testament to their reliability. Effective Range: 65 Meters Payload: 8 rounds Damage: 2d6 Tier 2 AW-P15 "Sledge" The AW-P15 is a handgun designed to fire armor piercing rounds, not normally deployed due to it's weight, short range and limited magazine size, the weapon is a powerhouse for cutting through body armor. Effective Range: 40 Meters Payload: 5 rounds Damage: 2d8 Tier 2 'Rifles' AW-R9 The R9 is often thought as the companion to the P12, as the two weapons make up the primary loadout for almost every Guardsmen soldier in the country. Capable of firing in three-round bursts and single shot configurations, the weapon also is universally compatible with most attachments and open market weapon modifications, making it a versatile and reliable weapon. Effective Range: 500 Meters Payload: 30 Rounds Damage: 3d6 (3 round burst) or 2d8 (Single Shot) Tier 2 AW-SR7 The SR7 is the go-to Marksman rifle for the Altan military, used by long range support units and snipers alike. This particular rifle is only really suited for anti-personnel use, not having enough stopping power to really put more than a dent into armored vehicles. Effective Range: 800 Meters Payload: 5 rounds Damage: 5d6 Tier 2 AW-SR10 The SR10 is a heavy munitions rifle meant for taking out armored infantry and some light armored vehicles, the weapon is large, clumsy and can only be fired accureately from a crouching or prone position, usually with a bipod to help stabilize it. Any attempts to fire the weapon without a stabilizer or without leveling the weapon on something will come at a -3 firing penalty and take an extra action to even aim the thing with how unweildy it is. Effective Range: 650 Meters Payload: 6 Rounds Damage: 1d4*10 Tier 2 'Shotguns' AW-SG12 Shotguns are pretty uncommon in the Altan military since the R9 is just as, if not more, effective at medium to long range and most Altani are almost more suited to just engage in hand to hand at short range encounters. Still, Altani workshop keeps the SG12 Pump Action shotgun in production for those who prefer them. Effective Range: 75 Meters Payload: 8 rounds in an installed tube magazine Damage: 4d6 (Buckshot) Tier 1 or 5d6 (slug) Tier 2 Machine Guns AW-MG6 The MG6 is the mainstay Medium Machine Gun of the Altan military, used as a support weapon to cover advancing Guardsmen during escalated gunfights. The weapon's rails are compatible with the same attachments as the R9, keeping in line with the design philosophy of universal attachments. Effective Range: 1000 Meters Payload: 60 rounds in a box magazine Damage: 6d6 Tier 2 AW-MG7 The MG7 is a Heavy Machine Gun primarily used as a mounted weapon on vehicles but some particularly hearty soldiers have been known to tote them around with bi-pods as heavy support weapons. Effective Range: 1200 Meters Payload: Belt Fed Magazine (2000 rounds on a vehicle or 600 rounds in a portable ammo drum) Damage: 1d6*10+10 Tier 3 Anti-Armor weaponry AW-L17 The Longbow 17 is the standard rocket-propelled-grenade weapon fielded in Altan's military, though it rarely ever sees action. Anti-Armor squads generally keep one or two on hand and every troop in these squads has two rockets on their belts, so even if the user of the L17 is killed, an ally can pick up the launcher and resume fire. Due to the travel time of the projectile, hitting a fast moving target with the L17 imposes a -2 penalty to hit. Effective Range: 300 Meters Payload: 1 Rocket Damage: 1d6*100 (High Explosive) Tier 5